


More Than One Princess

by bloodwolf313



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwolf313/pseuds/bloodwolf313
Summary: Let's write a fairytale with more than one princess.Or the story of Lily Luna Potter and Natasha Matthews.





	More Than One Princess

Lily Luna Potter was eleven when she met Natasha Matthews. 

Both girls were Sorted into Ravenclaw, unlike their parents. Lily's parents were both Gryffindors; Natasha's father was a Hufflepuff and her mother was American and had gone to Ilvermorny instead.

The day after they were Sorted, Natasha was sent a Howler from her dad that exploded, and his voice could be heard through the entire Great Hall. 

"NATASHA! CONGRATULATIONS ON MAKING IT INTO RAVENCLAW! WE'RE SO PROUD!" Natasha's father was saying, his voice amplified by the Howler. 

While everyone else laughed at a slowly reddening Natasha, whose face got more red with every word her father said, Lily stood up, pulled Natasha to her feet, and walked out of the Great Hall dragging the other girl behind her. Since then, they were best friends. 

***

When Lily and Natasha were thirteen, Lily's Grandma Molly died, and when Lily got the letter in the Great Hall, she started to cry and couldn't stop. Natasha did the same thing Lily had done years before - she grabbed Lily's arm, pulled the redhead to her feet, and marched out of the Great Hall. Exactly what best friends do. 

*** 

When they were fourteen, a Gryffindor boy in the fourth year teased them by calling them lesbians. While Natasha was angry, Lily just rolled her eyes. 

"So what if we are?" Lily demanded. 

The boy sneered at them, insisting that gay people were bad. Lily scowled at him and then kissed Natasha firmly on the lips. The boy was stunned, and Lily grabbed Natasha's hand. 

"Come on, Tasha," Lily said. 

***

When they were fifteen, Lily and Natasha officially started dating, and Natasha went to Lily's for Christmas. The girls spent the holidays blasting music from their phones and singing along, annoying Lily's brothers and cousins. 

"Can you turn down the goddamn music?" Rose, Lily's favourite cousin, asked, going into their room.

In response, Lily began to blast the Hamilton soundtrack, a favourite of Natasha's. Rose smirked at them and began to sing along. 

A few weeks later, Rose turned to Lily for advice.

"I like someone," Rose confessed. 

"Ooh! Rosie, you have a crush!" Lily cooed. 

"Shut it," Rose grumbled. "I don't have a crush, I just think this girl is pretty and I want to ask her out."

Lily shot her a look.

"Okay, fine, I have a crush," Rose said. 

"On who?" Lily asked.

"Sue Finch-Fletchley," Rose admitted quietly. 

Lily squealed. "Aww! Oh, Rosie, you two would be great together!" 

"Well I need help," Rose said. 

"Of course!" Lily agreed immediately. 

***

They were eighteen when they got engaged. Lily proposed because she'd been the one to start being friends with Natasha by dragging her out of the Great Hall that day, she'd been the one to kiss Natasha, and she'd been the one to ask Natasha out. 

The proposal was simple. No kneeling, just them in a small Muggle restaurant that was practically empty. Lily had held out a ring box. 

"Natasha Matthews, would you marry me?" Lily asked. 

Natasha had almost squealed, and she'd tackled Lily in a hug, whispering yes over and over again. 

***

When they were nineteen, they got married. 

The ceremony was simple, just like the proposal. Both girls wore white dresses; Lily's was long and had a pretty floral design on it, and Natasha's was knee-length and plain. The ceremony, though simple, was beautiful, with both girls crying. 

***

They were twenty-two when Chris, their eldest, was born. As he got older, they realized he had Natasha's blond hair and brown eyes but Lily's pale, freckly skin. They named him after Natasha's favourite uncle, Christopher, but they called him Chris for short. 

***

When they were twenty-four, Lizzie, their second child, was born. When she got older, she had Lily's black hair and pale, freckly skin, but Natasha's brown eyes. They officially named her Elizabeth, after Natasha's mum, but she was Lizzie for short. 

***

They were twenty-six when the triplets were born. Azalea Matthews-Potter was born first of the triplets, with Natasha's blonde hair and slightly tan skin but Lily's green eyes and freckles on her face. After Azalea was Alexandra, the second of the triplets with Lily's black hair and green eyes but Natasha's slightly tan skin. The last of the triplets was Amanda, with Natasha's blonde hair and slightly tan skin but Lily's green eyes. 

Of the five kids, Chris was the most outgoing, a prankster for sure. He especially loved pranking his sisters and cousins. Lizzie was a bookworm, always with her nose in a book, and she hated the pranks Chris pulled. Amanda was Chris's partner in crime, and she was good because she had one of those sweet, innocent faces and smiles that got adults to love her and forgive her for doing anything. Azalea and Alexandra were like a mix of Lizzie and Chris - they were both bookworms, always willing to do research or read a good book, but they loved pranks. They helped Chris out because they did all his research for pranks and would help with that side of things, which was definitely useful, but they didn't quite have the same innocent look as Amanda did. 

When they went to Hogwarts, Chris was Sorted into Slytherin. Two years later, Lizzie became a Hufflepuff like her grandpa, which she loved. When the triplets went to Hogwarts, all three became Slytherins like Chris, which was even better. 

***

When they were one hundred and twenty-two, Natasha and Lily Matthews-Potter died within a day of each other. United in death as they were in life, having lived a good, full, long life with their family, raising their five kids and loving what they did. 

And they'd accomplished everything they'd wanted to, especially one thing - to write a fairytale with more than one princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, if you didn't, then leave some constructive criticism!


End file.
